parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
CMV: Phineas and Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas (Stephen Druschke's Style)
Stephen Druschke's Chrismas Music Video of Phineas and Ferb's 12 Days of Christmas. Lyrics: *Cuddles: On the 1st day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a jet-powered rocket ski. *Giggles: On the 2nd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me 2 busted brothers. *Grumpy: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Phoebe: On the 3rd day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a sashful of patches. *Crysta: 2 busted brothers. *Winnie the Pooh: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Nutty: On the 4th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a silver guitar. *Emmy: A sashful of patches. *Snow White: 2 busted brothers. *Timothy Q. Mouse: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Cat R. Waul: On the 5th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me the entire Tri-State Area. *Sneezy: A silver guitar. *Petunia: A sashful of patches. *Mrs. Brisby: 2 busted brothers. *Roger Rabbit: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Flippy: On the 6th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me a kiss from a girl. *Jenner: The entire Tri-State Area... Or at least a large portion of it. I don't wanna get too greedy. *Bernard: A silver guitar. *Princess Atta: A sashful of patches. *Ariel: 2 busted brothers. *Doc: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Sir Hiss: On the 7th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me more nerds to bully. *Toulouse: A kiss from a girl. *Ratcilffe: The entire Tri-State... You know what? How about just 2 of the 3 states? That's fair, right? Deal? *Timon: A silver guitar. *Jessie: A sashful of patches. *Olivia: 2 busted brothers. *Aladdin: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Dr. Dawson: On the 8th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me promotion to colonel. *Hans: More nerds to bully. *Cub: A kiss from a girl. *Fat Cat: One single state. I feel like I was overreaching before. Just-- Just one state area will be fine. Go on with the song. *Basil: A silver guitar. *Elsa: A sashful of patches. *Jasmine: 2 busted brothers. *Sniffles: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Jaq and Gus: On the 9th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... *(Dumbo Growls) *Bashful: Promotion to colonel. *Honest John: More nerds to bully. *Max (Dragon Tales): A kiss from a girl. *Ratigan: Five golden rings! You know I had to sing it that way, at least once. It's tradition, and I'm tradional. *Dale: A silver guitar. *Buttercup: A sashful of patches. *Anna: 2 busted brothers. *Pinocchio: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Puss in Boots: On the 10th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... *Happy: A job that pays me money. *(Meeko Growls) *Professor Utonium: Promtion to colonel. *Hopper: More nerds to bully. *Chip (Rescue Rangers): A kiss from a girl. *The Grand Duke of Owls: Yeah, actually, promotion to colonel sounds pretty sweet. Is it... Is it too late to change mine? *Gurgi: A silver guitar. *Pocahontas: A sashful of patches. *Wanda: 2 busted brothers. *Jaqcuimo: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Lammy: On the 11th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me my own set of wheels. *Jiminy Cricket: A job that pays me money. *(Abu Growls) *Mr. Ages: Promotion to colonel. *Disco Bear: More nerds to bully. *Martin Brisby: A kiss from a girl. *Mojo Jojo: You know, this is way too much pressure, being put on the spot for one thing that I want from this mythical all-powerful gift-giver who only comes once a year. It's insane! *Olaf the Snowman: A silver guitar. *Tanya Mousekewitz: A sashful of patches. *The Bugmaster: 2 busted brothers. *Jake: And a jet-powered rocket ski. *Jitterbugs (Thumbelina): On the 12th day of Christmas, please, Santa give to me... *Toothy: One line of dialogue. *Blossom: My own set of wheels. *Genie: A job that pays me money. *(Toby Growls) *King Triton: Promotion to colonel. *Warren T. Rat: More nerds to bully. *Batty Koda: A kiss from a girl. *HIM: How about just some almond brittle? That's a realistic request, right? *Fievel Mousekewitz: A silver guitar. *Hello Kitty: A sashful of patches. *Bubbles: Ah, forget it! *The singing cast from "Beauty and the Beast": And a jet-powered rocket... *The Crows: ...ski. *Grundel: ...inator! Trivia: *This music video will have clips from The Magic School Bus, Dragon Tales, Happy Tree Friends, The Great Mouse Detective, and more. Category:Christmas Music Videos Category:Music videos Category:Stephen Druschke Songs